international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zootopia
Zootopia (Zootropolis in some European countries and the Middle East) is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 55th Disney animated feature film. It was directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore and co-directed by Jared Bush. It details the unlikely partnership between a rabbit police officer and a red fox con artist, as they uncover a conspiracy involving the disappearance of savage predator inhabitants of a mammalian metropolis. English Title: Zootopia Additional voices * Evelyn Wilson Bresee * Hewitt Bush * Jill Cordes * Madeleine Curry * Terri Douglas * Melissa Goodwin Shepherd * Zach King * Dave Kohut * Jeremy Milton * Pace Paulsen * Fabienne Rawley * Brad Simonsen * Claire K. Smith * Jackson Stein * David A. Thibodeau * John Wheeler * Hannah G. Williams Albanian Title: Zootopia: Qyteti i kafshëve Release date: August 29, 2016 Other info * The movie was released on March 3, 2016 with subtitles with a title Zootropoli. * The city is called Zootopia, but the European footage with signs saying Zootropolis was used. * Devis Muka (Clawhauser) improvised by adding cat-like sounds to the character, which were kept in the final result. Arabic Title: زوتروبوليس Release dates: * United Arab Emirates / Egypt / Jordan / Kuwait / Lebanon / Oman - March 3, 2016 * Pakistan - March 4, 2016 Additional voices * أحمد صالح / Ahmad Saleh * جوي جون / Joey John * ديمة طرقان / Dima Tarqan * دينا البراء / Dina El-Baraa * فاطمة نور / Fatima Noor * وائل شاهين / Wael Shahin * يارا علاء / Yara Alaa * ياسين سهيل / Yasin Soheil Brazilian Portuguese Title: Zootopia - Essa Cidade é o Bicho Release date: * Cinema - March 17, 2016 * TV premiere - October 22, 2016 Dubbing studio: TV Group Digital Brasil Director: Rodrigo Andreatto Translator: André Bighinzoli Editing studio: Diseño en Audio “DNA” Mixing studios: * Shepperton International * The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Creative director: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Bulgarian Title: Зоотрополис Release date: March 4, 2016 Canadian French Title: Zootopie Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub studio: Technicolor Services Thomson Dub director: Marie-Andrée Corneille Translator: Fannie-Amélie Morin Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Cantonese Title: 優獸大都會 Release date: March 24, 2016 Additional voices * 陳旭恒 / Can Yuk-Hang * 黃樂維 / Wong Lok-Wai * 容逸恒 / Yung Yat-Hang * 馬慧琪 / Maa Wai-Kei * 葉嘉敏 / Yip Gaa-Man * 陳子朗 / Can Zi-Long * 陳子頌 / Can Zi-Zung * 梁星朗 / Leung Sing-Long * 莫子峰 / Mok Zi-Fung * 張熒珈 / Zeung Ying-Gaa * 梁綺庭 / Loeng Yi-Ting * 莫子瑩 / Mok Zi-Ying Castilian Spanish Title: Zootrópolis Release date: February 12, 2016 Catalan Title: Zootròpolis Croatian Title: Zootropola Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Anja Maksić Japundžić Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Czech Title: Zootropolis: Město zvířat Release date: March 3, 2016 Dub studio: Studio Virtual® Dub director: Zdeněk Štěpán Assistant dub director: Marek Hrazdil Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Sound engineer: Guillermo Teillier Producers: * Adéla Bláhová * Kateřina Jindrová Zítková Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Linda Křišťálová * Karolína Křišťálová Danish Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 11, 2016 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Lars Thiesgaard Translator: Hans Kristian Bang Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Additional voices * Carl-Emil Lohmann * Christine Kjærgaard Bjaaland * Erik Schimdt * Flemming Karsberg Andersen * Frederik Rose * Hampus Egelund * Helene Egelund * Idun Rieper Steppinge * Jens Nørkjær * Jesper Binzer * Jesper Heidemann Lassen * Johan Olsen * Josephine Nann Bagge * Julia Ahlm Bircow * Lucas Lomholt Eriksen * Mads Norved Dueholm * Martin Hjorth * Mette Lildholdt Schmidt * Mia Aunbirk * Rikart Olander Købke * Sonny Lahey - Demonstrant, Isbar customer, Facial painter, Pid demonstrant, Pedestrains, Photographer, Shopkeeper, Press animals, Goat, Aspirant, Cadet, Animals at police station * Victor Nygaard Dutch Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 17, 2016 Estonian Title: Zootopia Release date: March 4, 2016 Additional voices * Gert Hatsukov * Piret Jalakas * Märten Männiste * Loviise Võigemast * Lauri Kaare * Emma Katariina Kaare * Peeter Veltmann * Uku Toomet * Mari-Leen Üksküla * Lennart Võigemast * Helen Loot * Anna Pauliine Kaare * Karin Aule * Rasmus Erismaa * Timo Diener European French Title: Zootopie Release dates: * Belgium - February 14, 2016 (Brussels Animation Film Festival) * France - February 17, 2016 Dub studio: RS Doublage8 Dub director: Emmanuel Jacomy Translator: Bruno Chevillard Additional voices * Gérard Surugue * Mathieu Buscatto Other info * Marie-Eugénie Maréchal is the official French voice of Ginnifer Goodwin, the original voice of Judy Hopps. European Portuguese Title: Zootrópolis Release date: February 25, 2016 Dubbing director: Rui Paulo Dialogue translator: André Silva Dubbing studio: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Helena Montez * Eduardo Rêgo * Daniel Moreira * Benjamim da Guerra Santos * Gabriel Martins * Renata Belo Finnish Title: Zootropolis – Eläinten Kaupunki Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub director: Antti L. J. Pääkkönen Additional voices * Seera Alexander * Tommi Bäckman * Juhana Vaittinen * Iris Kovalainen * Sari Seppälä * Kari Tamminen * Mika Laine * Sakari Rautiainen * Tommi Mäkeläinen Flemish Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 14, 2016 Additional voices * Leeloo Gilbert * Nalu Gilbert * Xander de Hert * Drini Sopi * Julie van den Steen German Title: Zoomania Release date: March 3, 2016 Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron Dub director: Manuel Straube Translator: Marius Clarén Greek Title: Ζωούπολη Additional voices * Πέτρος Σπυρόπουλος / Pétros Spyrópoulos * Ιφιγένεια Στάικου / Ifigéneia Stáikou * Βαγγέλης Ρόκκος / Vangélis Rókkos * Αργύρης Κανδήλης / Argýris Kandílis * Κωνσταντίνα Κουτουλάκη / Konstantína Koutouláki * Έλενα Δελακούρα / Élena Delakoúra * Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη / Afrodíti Antonáki * Στέλιος Ψαρουδάκης / Stélios Psaroudákis Hebrew Title: זוטרופוליס Release date: March 23, 2016 Dub studio: אולפני אלרום / Elrom Studios Dub director: שרון כהן / Sharon Cohen Production: גלי נשר / Gali Hindi Title: ज़ूटोपिआ Release date: September 17, 2017 Dub director: विजेंदर राजपूत / Vijendra Rajput Made for: * Disney Character Voices International, Inc. * ब्लू व्हले एंटरटेनमेंट / Blue Whale Entertainment Other info * "Daman Baggan" Damandeep Singh Sidhu is Punjabi, that's why he's name is given in Punjabi / Hindi / Romanization format. Hungarian Title: Zootropolis – Állati nagy balhé Release date: March 3, 2016 Additional voices * Bálint Adrienn * Berecz Kristóf Uwe * Bolla Róbert * Csadi Zoltán * Császár András * Dézsy-Szabó Gábor * Ducsai Bende * Fellegi Lénárd * Galbenisz Tomasz * Gardi Tamás * Gyarmati Laura * Györke Laura * Horváth-Töreki Gergely * Juhász Zoltán * Kántor Kitty * Király Adrián * Medgyaszay Csenge * Medgyaszay Gergely * Mohácsi Nóra * Molnár Judit * Moser Károly * Nagy Blanka * Oroszi Tamás * Pekár Adrienn * Péter Richárd * Sági Tímea * Sántha László * Seszták Szabolcs * Sörös Miklós * Szabó Andor * Szolnoki Balázs * Tóth Nikolett * Vámos Mónika * Vári Attila Icelandic Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 26, 2016 Dub studio: Myndform ehf. Additional voices * Björn Ármann Júlíusson * Aron Máni Tómasson * Grettir Valsson * Linda Ýr Guðrúnardóttir * Selma Rún Rúnarsdóttir Indonesian Title: Zootopia Release date: 2018 Italian Title: Zootropolis Release date: February 18, 2016 Japanese Title: ズートピア Release date: April 23, 2016 Dub studio: HALF H・P STUDIO Dub director: 岩見純一 / Iwami Jun'ichi Translator: 竹本浩子 / Takemoto Hiroko Translation supervisor: ジェームズ・ハバート / James Hubert Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Other info * Michael Tanuyama replaces Peter Moosebridge in the Japanese version of the film. Kazakh Title: Аңдар шаһары Korean Title: 주토피아 Release date: February 18, 2016 Translator: 김상훈 / Kim Sang-Hun Creative supervisor: 이유미 / Iyumi Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * 양세나 / Yang Se-Na * 김예환 / Kim Yea-Hwan * 조성목 / Jo Sung-Mok * 연지원 / Yeon Ji-Won * 연정흠 / Yeon Jeong-Heum Latin Spanish Title: Zootopia Release dates: * Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Peru, Uruguay - February 18, 2016 * Mexico - February 19, 2016 * Venezuela - July 15, 2016 Dub studio: Taller Acústico S.C. Dub director: Ricardo Tejedo Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Mixing: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Abdeel Silva * Alan Bravo * Alexis Mendoza * Alma de la Rosa * Ángel Rodríguez * Arturo Cataño * Auri Maya * César Garduza * Claudia Garzón * Edurne Keel * Enrique Cervantes * Gabriela Guzmán * Iván Bastidas * Jimena Flores Arellano * José Luis Miranda * José Luis Piedra * Lucy Hernández * Luis Loria * Magdalena Tenorio * Marysol Cantú * Mauricio Pérez * Pamela Mendoza * Regina Tiscareño * Salvador Reyes * Susana Moreno * Varenka Carrillo * Verónica López Treviño * Yael Mendoza * Yeri Isunza Casanova Trailers Latvian Title: Zootropole Release date: March 4 2016 Lithuanian Title: Zootropolis Release date: March 4, 2016 Macedonian Title: Зоотропола Release date: March 3, 2016 Malay Release date: March 3, 2016 Norwegian Title: Zootropolis - Dyreriket Release date: February 26, 2016 Additional voices * Aage Kvalbein * Christoffer Mathisen * Ingeborg Sundrehagen Raustøl * Isak Wester * Kristoffer Maurstad * Marius Haraldsen * Natt Scheel * Silje Hagrim Dahl * Agnes Maria Rokkan * Hans Hopen * Isak Aas Lindmo * Kristian Krogstad * Linnea Aksnes-Pehrson * Morten B. Helland * Pernille Svensen Øiestad * Simon Kirk Persian Abanda Title: حیوونیا Dub studio: آباندا / Abanda Dub director: مجید داودی / Majid Davoudi Sound engineer: مجید داودی / Majid Davoudi Song by: مجید داودی / Majid Davoudi Additional voices * نگار خرد / Negar Xerad * سارا محمدحسینی / Sara Mohammad Hosseini * محمد علیخانزاده / Mohammad Ali Khanzadeh * سینا جلالیان / Sina Jalalian * سمیرا رنجبر / Samira Ranjbar Persian Avazheh Release date: 2017 Persian Glory Title: شهر وحش Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub studio: Glory Teheran Dub director: مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Translators: * علی کاس زاده / Ali Kaszadeh * مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Sound engineer: خشایار خاتمی / Khashayar Khatami Additional voices * علی شمس / Ali Shams * بهاره نهاوندی / Bahareh Nahavandi * رانا ریاضی / Rana Riazi * دنیا طیبی / Donya Tayebi * سعید سیاوشی / Saeed Siavashi * علیرضا پورقلی / Alireza Pourgholi * مهدیه مشفق / Mehdi Moshfeq * الهام احسنی نژاد / Elham Ahsaninejad Peruvian Spanish Title: Zootopia Release date: April 2016 (DVD) Dubbing studio: Darma Producciones, Lima, Perú Dubbing director: Diego García Dubbing adjuster: María Becerra Godlewska Translator: Claudio Maldonado Other info * The dub was made for a DVD release in Peru, there's no Blu-Ray release. * This is the second film in which Francisca Velarde and Nicolás Costa come together as protagonists, lending their voices to Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde respectively but only for the FULL HD version of the DVDs in Peru, the first was Oliver & Company in which Francisca Velarde is the voice of Oliver and Nicolás Costa is the voice of Dodger respectively. Polish Title: Zwierzogród Release date: February 19, 2016 Dub studio: Start International Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Bartosz Wierzbięta Music director: Adam Krylik Polish translation text and lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Sound engineer: Michał Skarżyński Mixer: Michał Skarżyński Movie title VO: Radosław Popłonikowski Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Mateusz Ceran * Jan Dąbrowski * Milena Gąsiorek * Marta Markowicz * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Aleksandra Radwan * Agata Skórska * Anna Sztejner * Jan Szydłowski * Mikołaj Klimek Other info * The white coyote from the Cliffside Asylum is named Geralt in the Polish dub. It's a The Witcher easter egg, where the main character, Geralt of Rivia is known as White Wolf. Putonghua Title: 疯狂动物城 Romanian Title: Zootropolis Release date: March 4, 2016 Dub studio: Ager Film Dub director: Florian Ghimpu Translator: Maria Frenț-Lung Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Vlad Rădescu * Zoltan Butuc * Cristian Șofron * Florian Ghimpu * Delia Nartea * Isabela Neamțu * Ion Grosu * Mihaela Teleoacă * Adina Lucaciu * Mihai Baranga * Cătălin Babliuc * Sânziana Tarța * Damian Oancea * Alexandru Gheorghiu * Andrei Huțuleac * Marcelo Cobzariu * Gabriela Valentir * Dana Marineci * Petronela Costin * Vlad Trifaș * Vlad Constantinescu * Nicolae Adetu * Anca Oprișan * Dan Bărăuță * Georgeta Drăgan * Sara Maria Ghimpu * Mioara Curechian * Denis Nadolu * Ciprian Cojenel * Monica Pricob * Tudor Morgovan * Anedis Mihalache * Ema Niculae * Alexandra Niculae * Victor Nepot * Iulian Dragoș Panait Russian Title: Зверополис Release date: March 3, 2016 Other info * Mariia Ivakova, the voice of Judy Hopps and Anton Lavrentev worked as dubbers for the first time. Serbian Title: Зоотрополис - Град животиња / Zootropolis - Grad životinja Release dates: * February 28, 2016 - the premiere in the Cineplexx cinema, shopping center Delta City, Belgrade * March 3, 2016 - cinema release Dub company: Livada produkcija Dub studio: Livada Beograd Dub director: Срђан Анђелић / Srđan Anđelić Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Јелена Стојиљковић / Jelena Stojiljković Other info * Mrs. Otterton's Serbian surname (Видрослава / Vidroslava) is after her voice actress' name Vladislava Đorđević / Владислава Ђорђевић. * It wasn't released on home video. Sinhala Title: සූටොපියා Slovak Title: Zootropolis Release date: March 3, 2016 Dub company: Saturn Postproduction Dub studio: Creative Music House Dub director: Juraj Černý Sound engineers: * Peter Ondrejička * Jonatán Pastirčák Producer: Patrícia Kubovská Production assisant: Nina Strenková Head of production and supervision: Dušan Hájek Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Jakub Abrahám * Marián Andrísek * Milan Bartošek * Jozef Domonkoš * Denisa Dopiráková * Ingrid Hanzelová * Viktória Hedl * Ela Hlucháňová * Dárius Koči * Marián Lipták * Pavol Náther * Romana Orlická * Jakub Ružička * Viliam Solovic * Stanislav Staško * Kristína Šťastná * Andrej Zlámala Slovene Title: Zootropolis Dub director: Tatjana Đurić Ribič Additional voices * Igor Potočnik * Julija Golob * Rok Mlinar * Katja Žvikart * Primož Ranik * Mira Berginc * Miha Rodman * Matevž Mueller * Maša Tiselj * Srđan Milovanovič * Lucija Grm * Artur Hugo Košorok * Jakob Anderlič * Nina Mazovec * Laura Berden * Lovro Berden * Gregor Vidmar * Ana Trnavčevič * Martin Jelošek * Luka Štucin * Saška Jenič * Živa Likozar * Tadej Anclin * Mira Berginc Swedish Title: Zootropolis Release: February 24, 2016 Additional voices * Johanna Bergbom * Grace Burrows * Jonas Cederroth * Malin Holmström * Lena Israelsson * Marcus Larsen * Alexandra Maritz * Susanne Olsson * Jim Tegman * Zoë Ackerman * Leon Pålsson Sälling * Nils Boyer * Ester Lejdemyr * Lisen Palmborg * Hjalmar Lundblad Karlsson * Robin Keller * Carl-Magnus Lilljedahl * Robin Rothlin Svensson Taiwanese Mandarin Title: 動物方城市 Release date: February 26, 2016 Additional voices * 沈衣芳 / Chén Yī-Fāng * 沈孟蓁 / Chén Mèng-Zhēn * 陳旭昇 / Chén Xù-Shēng * 謝卓芳 / Xiè Zhuō-Fāng * 孫若薇 / Sūn Ruò-Wēi * 劉安 / Liú Ān * 賈文安 / Jiǎ Wén'ān * 周寧 / Zhōu Níng * 高嘉鎂 / Gāo Jiā-Měi * 呂筱薇 / Lǚ Xiǎo-Wēi * 張志超 / Zhāng Zhì-Chāo * 李昀晴 / Lǐ Yún-Qíng Tamil Telugu Title: జూటోపియా Other info * സ്വപ്ന ഖന്ന / Swapna Khanna is a Malayam name. Thai Title: ซูโทเปีย: นครสัตว์มหาสนุก Release date: February 25, 2016 Turkish Title: Zootropolis: Hayvanlar Şehri Release date: June 10, 2016 Ukrainian Title: Зоотрополіс Release date: March 17, 2016 Vietnamese Title: Phi vụ động trời Release date: February 19, 2016 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Walt Disney Pictures Movies